


Chocolate Ice Cream and an Aussie Equals Dessert

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino uses Terry as his ice cream dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Ice Cream and an Aussie Equals Dessert

Dino slipped from Terry’s embrace and their bed to raid the fridge. He always got hungry after really good sex, and that night Terry had been amazing.

He opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream he had stashed there earlier in the week. He grabbed a spoon and dug in.

“You know that would taste a lot better, if I were licking it off of you,” was whispered in the redhead’s ear which startled him causing him to drop the spoon.

“Damnit, Ter!”

Terry picked up the spoon and washed it off. He handed it back to Dino. “Sorry for almost ruining your dessert.”

“Actually,” Dino said with a smirk. “Your idea has merit. But, instead of you licking this off of me, I’m gonna lick it off of you.”

Terry gulped. “You realize that you look positively evil when you smirk.”

Dino’s smirk turned into a wicked grin. “I do?” He took several steps toward Terry.

“You do,” Terry replied as he headed back toward the bedroom.

“Good,” Dino purred. He stalked Terry into the bedroom and proceeded to finish his dessert using Terry as the dish.

fin


End file.
